Danny has a secret
by alicejaspercullenhale
Summary: Danny has a secret but isn't sure how to tell Lindsay or how she will take it.
1. Chapter 1

One morning at the New York Crime lab, Danny walked to his office that he shared with Lindsay. He knew she would not be there yet considering that Danny was thirty minutes early.

He walked into his office and set at his desk looking at a letter he had written for Lindsay.

When Lindsay had left to go back to Montana for a trial she had left him a note, Danny felt he couldn't do that to her, but he really wasn't sure how to tell her that he had to leave town and what the reason was.

Lindsay knew that before Danny started sating her there were many women before her.

Danny shoved the letter into his desk right before the love of his like walked in. Danny sighed in relief that the letter was not in sight.

"Hey Montana" Danny said as she sat behind her desk and faced him

"Hey cowboy" she said smiling

Danny leaned forward and placed his folded hands on the table "Montana, I need to talk to you." She nodded and sat back in her chair, "Lindsay," wait did I just call her Lindsay? Great now she will know something is wrong. Lindsay though did not seem fazed by him calling her by her real name. Before Danny could continue, Mac walked in

"Hey Mac, what do you have for us?" Lindsay asked as Danny relaxed in his chair

"A DB at Royal Inn." Mac said, "Did I interrupt?" he asked looking at Danny then at Lindsay

Lindsay nodded "Danny wanted to talk but it can wait until later." Danny shrugged getting up and headed to the locker room to think before Lindsay caught up with him

Lindsay opened the door and sat down next to him "we can talk now if you want to."

"We have work to do.," he said grabbing his jacket, "I'll meet you at the car,"

"I'll only be a minute Danny, if you want to walk and talk." She said as he shook his head "ok scene now talk later?" she asked. He did not say anything as he left. Lindsay sighed as she gathered her things and walked to the parking lot.


	2. Chapter 2

There she saw him, the man she loved standing beside the passenger side door. She walked over to him smiling, he took her field kit and opened the door for her and out her field kit in the back and walked around and got in and started towards Royal Inn.

The drive was quiet mainly due to the fact Danny wanted her to focus on the case and not 'be in an argument' with her and Lindsay was quiet because she did not want to push.

When they got to their crime scene Lindsay and Danny grabbed their kits and walked over to Don Flack, "What do we have?" Danny asked as he put his kit down and looked at the body. "28 male, signal gunshot' he said "Neighbor found him," danny nodded as he saw Lindsay already working.

It took about two hours to get everything done. They headed back to the lab to start processing everything.

"You want to talk now?" Lindsay asked as she was looking through the pockets of the jeans the person had been wearing. Danny was still unsure of when to tell her. He knew as of this minute that he could not; "I promise we will talk, but…" he trailed off "Were working." She finished for him "Don't worry about it, ill wait."

They continued to work mainly in silence, only a few work questions but nothing of importance of their life or what was bothering danny.

Finally, Danny spoke up "Lindsay can you go grab the tox's papers off my desk?" he asked, she nodded taking off her gloves and headed to their office. She saw the paper and grabbed them, she would have left but she saw something sticking out of the drawer. She opened it to push the paper in but stopped when she saw her name printed on front. Lindsay sat down in his chair and began reading. When she finished she went back to where Danny was.

"I didn't think you were coming back." Danny joked until he saw her face "What's wrong?" she shook her head, handed him the report, and went back to what she was doing.

Mac walked in right before Danny could say anything "so what do you have?" He asked as Danny was still looking at Lindsay. Danny held up his hand to Mac so he would not say anything else. Mac stood silent and looked at them both.

Finally Danny spoke "Mac, I'll give you want you need later but I need to talk to Lindsay." Mac nodded and left shutting the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Lindsay finally looked up and looked Danny in the eyes "I don't want to talk." She said heading for the door but Danny grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him "what is going on? Did I do something?" he asked Lindsay let her eyes fall to the ground. Danny took his free hand and placed his fingers under her chin to make her look at him "Tell me, please." She took a deep breath "First you, what has been bothering you all day?" he looked at her "I'll tell you later, right now you're my main concern." She pulled her arm free "I bet what's on your mind and what you want to tell me is what has me so upset." Lindsay said walking out the door

Danny sat down to figure it out when Mac walked back in "Is everything ok with you and Lindsay?" Danny nodded so Mac asked about what he and Lindsay had found. Danny told him and gave him their reports on what they found and what they thought had happened.

After Mac, left Danny went in search for Lindsay. He soon found her sitting outside; he walked over and sat down a few inches away from her. Danny lend forward and looked at the ground, Lindsay was doing the same. After a few minutes of silence Danny looked over at Lindsay, "I got to thinking about what might have you so upset before Mac came in.", Danny said, "You were fine until you got the papers." Lindsay by now has tears running down her face. Danny continued knowing that he was going to cause more tears. "You were gone for a while so I'm going to have to say you found my letter to you." Lindsay nodded still not looking at Danny "I wrote the letter, yes, but I wanted to tell you myself." Danny moved closer to Lindsay "Please, talk to me, say anything, yell at me." Lindsay looked over at Danny "I've read the letter a few times and the more I read it the more I understand." He looked at her "I just wanted to know one thing." He nodded "When were you going to tell me?" he knew she had a right to know "I was going to tell you before she came, Lindsay, I just wasn't sure how to tell you." She nodded "I was told a few weeks ago about her and that I was getting her. I just wasn't sure how this would affect us." Lindsay closed the gap that was between them and took his hand "I was thinking about that." She admitted, "I'd understand either way if you don't want me around other than at work or if you only want to go out but not as much."

He wiped her tears "I want to be with you, I don't want to lose you over this."


	4. Chapter 4

She smiled "you won't. So tell me, when is she coming and how old? Oh, and her name?"

Danny smiled "She is coming in three days, she is four and her name is Eveline." Lindsay said her head on Danny's shoulder "Montana," said in a voice unsure if he should continue

"Go on." Lindsay said

"I need help." He said "With everything. I don't have let alone know what to get for her."

Lindsay jumped up and grabbed Danny's hand "Let's go shopping. I know where you can get a lot for very little." She assured him. Danny got up smiling as they headed back inside to grab their stuff

After two hours of shopping, Danny and Lindsay were sitting on his couch looking at all the bags and a few boxes.

"Do you think we will need all this?" Danny asked getting up and going through bags. Lindsay simply nodded "then you better get up and help me Montana." She smiled getting a bag "I'll be putting this bed and dresser together so you just do whatever you think needs done."

Lindsay went over to Danny and wrapped her arms around him "are you nervous?" he nodded "I'm here for you anything of day."

He smiled and gave her a kiss "You're being very understanding about this."

Lindsay laid her head on his chest "I'm hurt that you didn't tell me sooner but I'm not going to hate you for it." She look up at him "I care too much for you to let your past tell is how we should live our relationship."

He smiled "I didn't want to keep it from it, I just didn't know how to tell you." Lindsay put her finger over his lips and shook her head "I'll put the bed and dresser together." She nodded as he grabbed a box and walked into what was going to be his daughters' bedroom

Lindsay started going through the clothes so she could wash them. "She went and got a laundry basket and threw some clothes in it and went to start a lad. When she came back, she found Danny sitting on the couch with his eyes closed. She walked up behind him and started rubbing his shoulders.

"The bed is together, I just came in here to get the dresser box." He said opening his eyes "When we find the sheets we can make the bed and when I get the dresser together we can put the clothes in."

"There is a load going so when there done we can out them up." Lindsay informed him "So get up and get back to work, she gave him a firm pat on the back. She watched him grab the box and head back to the bedroom. While she hunted for the sheets she heard Danny shout, she ran to the bedroom "what happened?"

"Slammed my fingers in the drawer." He said holding his hand. Lindsay walked over and gently took his hand looking over his fingers before kissing each one. He watched her "You didn't have to." He pointed out

She nodded "I know, but you wont get back to work until your fingers felt better, and besides why would you complain when I kiss you?" she asked kneeling down in front of him

"I'm not complaining about you kissing me, I assure you I won't ever complain." He said going back to his task "how is the sheet hunting coming?"

"I found them and I'm throwing in the wash. When you get done in here meet me in the living room please." She said leaving not waiting for an answer. She gathered up another pile of laundry, put the already washed into the dryer, put the other pile in, and started both. Lindsay headed back to the living room and sat down.


	5. Chapter 5

Danny walked in and placed his hands on her shoulders "Montana, I need to tell you about Eveline." He said walking around to sit beside her

"You don't need to tell me anything. That's in the past and your business." Danny took her hand and she knew he had to tell her "danny please let's not do this." She pulled her hand away and got up

He got up and stood behind her "Lind's, I need to tell you this, please." He placed his hands on her and turned her around to face him. She was looking at the ground, he placed two fingers under her chin and raised it so he could look at her, when he saw her face he saw tears falling, he took a deep breath and let it out slowly "I'll wait to tell you."

Lindsay pulled away from Danny, went to his room, shut, and locked the door before she collapsed on his bed and cried. She was afraid of what Danny was going to tell her, she wondered how a little girl would affect their relationship, to top it all off she was afraid to tell Danny how she felt. She heard the door rattle and open she sighed as she felt Danny sit beside her

He brushed his hair out of her face "I'm worried about you. If you don't want me to talk, then please, tell me why you did a 360." She shrugged "Oh, you know why, you just don't think I care enough to hear it." He knew he was walking on thin ice when he said that


	6. Chapter 6

Lindsay glared at him "I know you care, so shut up.' She turned over. Danny please his hand on her back "Danny, please don't." she heard him sigh and move his hand away. Lindsay laid on her back and looked at the ceiling "ok, I'll listen to what you have to say."

He laid down beside her "You don't want to tell me what's bothering you?" she shook her head "ok," he said "I've only seen Eveline once since she was born and when I did see her I wasn't told she was my daughter." He looked at Lindsay who had her full attention on what he was saying, "She looked as if she was a year old, I talked to her mother and played with Eveline for a few minutes." He paused to think for a while giving Lindsay time to think.

Lindsay placed her head on his chest and head hand in his "I guess I should be somewhat honest with you now."

Danny gave her hand a squeeze "Don't hide anything about what's going on right now from me. I need to know how you feel." He said, "I don't want you more hurt any more than you are right now." He placed his free hand on her back and looked down at her "Why did you do a 360?"

She took a deep breath "I got to thinking, really thinking while helping you. Danny she's your daughter and I'm just your girlfriend I'm much easier to get ride of."

Danny nearly knocked Lindsay off his chest sitting up so fast, he looked at her "I really hope you don't think that, cause if you do Montana, we really need to talk." He got up from the bed and stood next to it "First and foremost you are more than that and I never want to get rid of you. Second, yes I have a daughter but she is never going to take your place, so you understand?' she nodded 'I do think when I do get her its going to be a while to get use to having her and us but I am going to make time for us." She finally gave Danny a small smile "I think the lady deserves a kiss.' He bent down giving her a light kiss then gave her a smile

"I think I need to finish the laundry." She said getting up pulling Danny by the hand down the hallway

He followed her into the laundry room where he was giving a pile of clean laundry "Guess ill go to the living room and fold these." Lindsay nodded as she was getting another load going. Danny stood in the doorway and watch for a minute before going to do his so-called chore. He was in mid fold when he felt two hands on his shoulders. He looked up and smiled at Lindsay "how about after this pile is folded we go out and do something?"

'I don't know Danny; you need to get things ready." Lindsay said moving around the couch to sit next to him "You don't have that much time before she gets here." She looked at Danny "what are you not telling me?"


	7. Chapter 7

He put down the towel he was folding "Lind's, I have to go get her." He said softly "I leave in two days. I should have told you sooner, I am sorry." The look on Lindsay's face told Danny to be careful "I want you to come with me. I want you with me." She shook her head "why not?" You can get the time off and it will be two days, I need you."

Lindsay looked Danny straight in the eyes "You don't need me, I know your scared, but you need to do this part on your own, Ill be here when you get back to help. You need to bond with her." Danny pulled Lindsay close to him "Where do you have to go to get her and does she know?"

He ran his fingers up and down her arm "I have to go to Virginia and she does know I'm coming to get her, her mom told her the same day she called me and told me to come and get my daughter, that she didn't want her and she was nothing but a burden." Lindsay looked at Danny wide eyes wondering how he could speak so calmly "Montana, I was upset when she told me all that and I couldn't turn down getting my daughter."

"Oh danny, she's your daughter I don't expect you to say no." she took his hand in hers "This is going to be new to us, just keep that in mind."

He put his head on her shoulder "Montana, I need to be with you today and tomorrow, I don't ware what we do, I just need it to be us. Please can we go out, somewhere, anywhere, just not here." Lindsay sighed, "Please Lind's."

"I want you to look at me and answer me honestly." She said, he looked her in the eyes waiting for the questions "Do you want to leave your place just because of what's going on?" he didn't say anything so she went on "Are you afraid of how your daughter will change what you can do?" she paused and danny still didn't answer "Are you afraid your going to lose me?"


	8. Chapter 8

Danny nodded "I want to leave here because I want the next two days about us. I know my life will change when Eveline gets here." Danny paused "Yes, I'm afraid I'll lose you, Lind's you could walk away anytime and that scares me. I am afraid that my time with Eveline will be to much and you will feel left out."

"Danny, it will be hard because you will have to spend a lot of time with Eveline for a while, but I will never leave. I have my fears and you have more but I don't want to talk about that anymore." She settled back into Danny and folded her hands into his "let's finish what laundry is left and go to my place, we can eat, watch a movie or just talk." He nodded "Finish folding these while I go get the others." She got up and threw the one he had started to fold. Danny hit her playfully as she walked off

When Danny was done folding, he went into Eveline's room and put it neatly away. Lindsay stood in the doorway watching him. Danny closed the last drawer, sat on Evelines bed, and put his head in his hands.

Lindsay walked slowly over to him and sat next to him she placed her hand on his back and moved it around slowly." We can just do now if you want." He nodded she got up and stood in front of him and held out both hands, danny took her hands and got up, she lend into him "just pack a few things, I'll be waiting." She kissed his chest and went to wait on him.

Danny walked into his room and grabbed a bag out of the closet and stuffed some clothes in it then zipped the bag and walked slowly to where Lindsay was standing. "Thanks Lind's, I just need to figure out how to make this work or how being a parent even works."

"Danny, do you want pizza or something else?' she asked as they walked to her car

"Pizza is fine, ill rake my care and get the pizza while you go get a movie?" he asked Lindsay nodded "any movie Lind's, I don't care." He told her as she got into her car he pulled out behind her as they went there separate ways on there earners

Thirty minutes later Danny pulled up to Lindsay apartment, went to her room, and knocked. Lindsay opened the door and smiled "I know it looks like a lot but it's a better deal."

"Don't worry about it." She stepped aside to let him in "I'm sure we will eat it." She shut the door and followed him into the kitchen "I got a few movies so we can pick or you can pick which one we watch."

"We may end up watching them all, because I don't want to talk." She nodded getting plates and cups. "You knew I didn't want to talk." Again, she nodded "after we eat I have something for you." He said as Lindsay looked at him wide eyed, "I think you will like it."

She smiled picking up her plate and cup "I have no doubt; you surprise me all the time."

"I guess I do.," he said falling suit. He followed her to the couch and sat down. Lindsay went and put the movie in, "What are we watching?" Danny asked taking a bite

Lindsay smiled "I picked this one out, you should like it, but I'm not sure." He looked at her "Ok, how to lose a guy in 10 days, and no, I'm not taking notes, I just really like this movie." He smile at her "When do I get my surprise?"

"Not yet Linds, you have to wait, it's worth the wait, at lest I hope you see it that way." Danny said taking another bite 'just eat Montana." She did as he asked and watched the movie.


	9. Chapter 9

Danny and Lindsay were into the movie that they did not realize they ate most of the pizza and Lindsay now had her head on h

Danny and Lindsay were into the movie that they did not realize they ate most of the pizza and Lindsay now had her head on his shoulder. When the movie ended, Danny looked down at Lindsay, who had her eyes closed,

"Montana, you still awake?" he asked Lindsay gave a nod "Are you sleepy?" again she nodded. Danny stuck his hand in his pocket 'Lindsay, what want your surprise?"

Lindsay opened her eyes "Yes, I want it." He handed her an envelope and got up. Lindsay looked puzzled; she took it and opened it. She smiled as she read, 'Montana, I know you would hate it if this was your surprise, you have been so good not to ask. If you follow me, you will get it. Cowboy' Lindsay got up and headed for her room, at lest that's were she guessed that is where he went. She pushed opened her door and saw Danny sitting on her bed, "Do you have another letter for me?" he shook his head but pointed to her dresser. She let her gaze follow his finger. She walked over to the box; she opened it and gasped, "Danny, it's beautiful."

When Lindsay turned around Danny was standing there "Lindsay Monroe, will you marry me?" he took the ring out of the box and placed it on her finger, while Lindsay was nodding her head the whole time. "I still want you to some with me to get Eveline."

Lindsay smiled "Give it a few more days but if you still want me to come I will." Danny pulled her close "I'm guessing were getting married after Eveline comes." He nodded "Ill be waiting for you, Danny, I have been up until now, and now were getting married."


	10. Chapter 10

A few had gone by and Danny and Lindsay had gone to get Eveline and got her settled in

A few had gone by and Danny and Lindsay had gone to get Eveline and got her settled in. Lindsay spent a couple of hour's everyday with Danny and Eveline so they could get use to each other. After about a month Lindsay moved back in and things were normal.

Lindsay was getting breakfast ready one morning when four year old Eveline came bounding down the stairs and into the kitchen. She climbed up into the chairs and asked "Lindsay, what's for breakfast?"

Lindsay turned to look at her and smiled "You will see." With that, she turned back to her cooking leaving the little girl frustrated like she did every morning.

Eveline was Danny's child in every way. No matter where she was, she let herself be known. She had brown hair and blue eyes and she could melt your heart in minutes. Eveline hated being told "no", "wait" and "your just like you dad" Lindsay loved her and if did not look real close you would think she was Lindsay's.

"Lindsay?" came the small voice again. She turned and Eveline continued "Is daddy still sleeping?" Lindsay nodded "Why is he still sleeping?"

Lindsay smiled sitting "because your daddy didn't get home from work until real late last night and is trying to get a little rest before we have to go back later on."

Eveline nodded still not use to having them working odd hours and sleeping in different places and being moved "I go with you?" she asked

Lindsay nodded "yes, you will go with us." She got up and put on the coffee and finished breakfast as Eveline sat at the table watching Lindsay closely

Eveline got up and tugged at Lindsay's shirt "When are you and daddy getting married?" Lindsay was a little taken back "are you still marring him?"

Lindsay nodded picking her up "We are, we just wanted to make sure your ok with it, that's all." Eveline nodded as Lindsay put her back at the table and gave her, her breakfast.

When Eveline finished Lindsay put up her dishes, cleaned her up and let her go play. While Eveline was playing, Lindsay went to curl up with Danny.

Danny smiled when he felt Lindsay get in beside him "You smell good" he whispered pulling her close

She groaned, "That's because the little one was hungry when she got up like always and her daddy was sleeping." She looked up at him "Danny, she asked the question today." Danny looked confused "I mean she asked when we are planning on getting married, she didn't use all those words but she did ask." Danny nodded "so are we anytime soon?"

Danny kissed her head "Lindsay, you know I wanted to wait until she seemed ready, but since she asked I guess we can talk to her about it now." Lindsay smiled "You know I wanted to marry you." She nodded "I love you with everything I have."

Lindsay nodded "I know Danny, but you also have this little one to think about and if she isn't ready for it then I say no for now."


	11. Chapter 11

Lindsay sat at her desk thinking about her morning. It should have been like every morning but it wasn't. Evelyn asking if she and Danny were getting married was not part of their morning ritual and it scared it more than she wanted to let on. She loved Danny and Evelyn, but feared that her mother might come back and get them both. She didn't know who the mother was, she never asked Danny.

Stella knocked on her door and walked in "Hey Lindsay, how are you doing?" she asked sitting in Danny's chair

"Been better to be honest" she said "Evelyn threw me for a loop this morning at breakfast and I told Danny but we couldn't really talk it though, just the part that we aren't getting married yet."

"She will come around Lindsay, just give her time" Stella said looking at the pictures "She's only been with you and Danny for what? A month now?" Lindsay nodded "it will take time for her." She paused "she just got dumped on Danny, a guy she doesn't know and met you, who is someone her daddy loves."

"Stella, she asked when we were getting married, not, I don't want you to marry him." She said "We have been waiting for her to start the conversation before we moved forward, but now I'm scared." She sat back "I want her, I love her but I do wonder who her mom is at time."

"I'm sure he will tell you if you ask" Lindsay shook her head "Personal I know. Look, relax, she asked go with it, the three of you need to sit down and talk about it, you will feel better" Lindsay nodded "let me know if I can help you" Lindsay nodded again as Stella left.

Lindsay put her head on her desk and let her eyes close thinking about to the morning before and after breakfast.


	12. Chapter 12

On her lunch break, like every day, she would meet up with Danny and Evelyn. He hadn't been to work since Evelyn arrived and it had been almost a month. Lindsay walked down the street to the café that they liked to eat at. She was the first one there, so she got and table and waited.

Danny showed up 10 minutes later and sat down across from her "I thought we should eat alone, so my mom is watching Evelyn." Danny said ordering his drink "Sorry it took so long." Lindsay nodded placing her drink order too "She hasn't said anything to me about your conversation this morning so I'm not really sure what to make of it." Lindsay kept looking at the menu, even though she knew what she wanted. After a minute Danny took it away from her "I thought we could talk about this." He waited as they placed their orders her watched her body language "ok, you talk ill listen."

Lindsay looked at the table thinking about what she would say, when she felt Danny raise her chin so he could meet her eyes "I thought Evelyn was coming so I was prepared for this." She finally said "So I think we should eat and I'll go back to work and we can talk tonight when I have what I want to say all ready and it won't seem like I'm mad at you or accusing you." He nodded "So, until then I'm going to keep my mouth shut about certain things"

Danny sat back "how is working going?" he asked after a minutes of shuffling his thoughts.

"Work is fine, as are the people, but I think we shouldn't talk about that until you come back. When is that?" he looked at her "see why I said later. This isn't the time or place for me to talk." She sat back waiting for her food "Danny I have been patient, I have been understanding, but I do need answers. I don't want to be nosey, but are we going to get married or should I just slowly leave for the sake of Evelyn?"

Danny's eyes had slowly moved to the table while Lindsay talked


	13. Chapter 13

Lindsay got up, put her napkin on the table and walked out. She went back to the lab and buried herself into paper work she needed to get done. She hadn't meant to blow up at Danny, but it just all came out and she couldn't stop herself. Walking out, she knew was a bad idea, but she also knew it was doubtful he would follow her and confront her at work about what she was feeling. She saw a reflection on her computer and turned around. She shook her head as Don walked in. He looked at her and sat down in Danny's chair.

Don moved all the paper work out of the way "Lindsay, you walked out on him?" she nodded "you kind of left he a little confused, what is going on?"

Lindsay sighed "I was gunning for answers at the wrong time and I had to leave before an argument broke out." She said simple "I'm confused about a few things and I want answers and I don't think he really knows the answers." She pulled her work back in front of her "now I need to get back to work Don, tell Danny I'll be home for the sake of Evelyn, ill move out slowly."

Don sighed leaving her office and called Danny to tell him what she had said. Danny didn't want her to leave but he wasn't ready for all the questions. He sat down to watch Evelyn play thinking of everything Lindsay wanted to know and how he would answer them.

"Don?" Lindsay calling walking over to him "please don't get in the middle of this, someone is going to get hurt and I don't want you in the cross fire." He sighed "You called him didn't you." He nodded "Great, that's….. well I have to face him sooner or later." He looked at her about to speak "Don don't, you just opened a lot of closed doors that I wanted to stay closed."

"Lindsay, Danny is my friends, as are you." He said "He wanted me to talk to you, and call him back to tell what had happen, grade school I know but he knows you're mad." Lindsay looked away tapping her foot "you are annoyed." He smiled "go talk to him, ask him your questions, he is waiting"

Lindsay went to her office and sat down she had done some looking herself and found some answers.


	14. Chapter 14

Lindsay picked up her desk before she left to go home. Once home she said hi to Evelyn who was playing in the living room and went to see Danny. She looked at him then got some water to drink then went back to play with Evelyn.

Lindsay sat down with her "have fun today?" she asked Evelyn nodded "so I'm thinking of taking time off from work and making your daddy go and you and I can spend the day together, how do you think about that?"

"It will be fun, but…why couldn't I eat with you this afternoon?" she asked climbing into Lindsay lap "I really wanted to, I love eating lunch with you and daddy." Lindsay looked at her confused "Daddy said…..you wanted to be alone with him."

Lindsay kissed her head "I was accepting you there and I was upset when I Danny told me he left you at his parents." She held her close to her "I have to talk to your dad but things are going to change and I'm not happy about it but it has to happen."

Evelyn looked at her confused "What changes? Are you and daddy not going to get married?" Lindsay shook her head "Why? Don't you love him?"

"It isn't that simple Evelyn." She said "I do love him but things aren't going well and I don't know how to make it work." Evelyn sighed "Baby I want us to work but your dad is being pigheaded" Lindsay heard Danny laugh but ignored it "your dad and I hit a rough spot and I don't think we will get out of it."

"I don't want you to leave" she said curling up into her "Please don't leave" Lindsay held her close not sure what she was going to do or could do. Once Evelyn was asleep she put her into her bed and tucked her in.

Lindsay then headed to change clothes and went to see Danny knowing they had to talk and find an understanding


End file.
